


Building Bridges

by daisyqiaolianmay (skinman)



Series: The Parts That Make A Whole [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Distrust, F/M, Jealousy, Mom May, We don't trust Rosalind, dad phil, maybe a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinman/pseuds/daisyqiaolianmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: May finds out about Rosalind, through Skye (Daisy), and she's not amused.</p><p>A distrustful May complete with just a tad of underlying jealousy confronts Phil about the A.T.C.U after a particularly revealing training session with Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Bridges

“I need you to start listening.” She almost growled, “We break with the right arm, then we bring the knee up. One after the other, quickly, not simultaneously.” May was exasperated, and she wasn’t making any attempt to hide it.

“Can we take a break?” Daisy collapsed on the mat with a thump, reaching out to grab her water bottle. She was particularly distracted and somewhat whiney today.

Both women were beaded with sweat, the evidence of 45 minutes non-stop training. Daisy had been dedicated to keeping her fitness up whilst May had been gone, but she hadn’t been able to learn anything new. Now May was back she had that opportunity again.

“No.” May answered shortly.

“Ten minutes.” Daisy bargained.

May stood down, grabbing a fresh towel off the bar at the wall and chucking it into the younger agent’s face, “Five.”

“Seven?” Daisy’s voice was muffled by the towel.

“Five.” May tone was firm. She rolled her eyes; it was like bartering with a four year old.

“Si-”

“Daisy.” May warned.

“Can I just have a go at the bag? I kind of just want to repeatedly punch something right now.” Daisy admitted, slinging the towel around her shoulders.

“Frustrated about the Inhumans program?” May asked, folding her arms, although she pretty much already knew the answer. It was all Daisy could seem to focus on at the moment.

“Pretty much.” The girl huffed, “You know, Coulson authorised a transfer of files to Cruella De Vil on our newbie inhuman without even asking me. I mean, sure, he’s the man in charge, but they’re my people, he could of at least told me he was going to do it.” She continued to rant. “I mean he didn’t just send bloodwork and psych reports, I’m talking full-on reports with whole names and birth dates and favourite foods and… just, everything. I don’t get it.”

May’s face was blank, “Cruella De Vil?”

“Ah,” A smile grew on Daisy’s face, “That’s right, you have not yet had the pleasure of encountering the Dragon Lady.”

May tilted her head in response, waiting.

“Rosalind. She’s in charge of the A.T.C.U.” Daisy continued, “You know, the Advanced Threat Containment Unit. S.H.I.E.L.D’s less than impressive replacement, complete with an equally unimpressive acronym.”

“And you call her Rosalind?” May questioned, amused at Daisy’s obvious disdain.

“Not really, although Ms Price was the name of my grade school teacher so I don’t really know what to call her. Coulson calls her Rosalind.”

May’s face fell.

Daisy took a long drink of her water before resuming her assessment of Rosalind Price, “He just seems to like her for some reason. And I don’t, at all, just for the record.

“Uh huh.” May’s expression was stern, “She worry you?”

Daisy laughed, “Worry me? May, she’s _hunting_ me, and people like me, or she was. I think ‘worries me’ might be an understatement. It just… irks me that Coulson thinks sharing all this information with her is a good idea.”

“I’ll talk to him.” May said, mouth set in a thin line. _‘God knows I’m going to talk to him about this.’_ She couldn’t help but feel like she’d been deliberately been kept out the loop. She’d been back almost a week now and he hadn’t at any point thought to mention exactly how ‘close’ S.H.I.E.L.D was with the A.T.C.U. She needed to find out how close Coulson was with… Rosalind… just for professional reasons. Obviously.

“Okay?” Daisy looked up at her, a quizzical expression on her face.

“Take lunch early.” May ordered, grabbing a towel of her own before heading for the door.

“Wait, what?” Daisy drew up on her knees and turned awkwardly to watch May as she left.

Jaw clenched, Melinda May tried not to let her annoyance control her as she strode toward the Director’s office. She didn’t bother to knock.

“We need to talk.” She announced, shutting the door behind her soundly.

Coulson looked up from the file he’d been sorting through. A mellow form of shock apparent on his features.

“I spoke to Daisy. Why didn’t you tell me we were sharing with the A.T.C.U?” May demanded, coming to stand across from him.

“It just… seemed irrelevant.” Phil stumbled over his own words, probably because he was lying.

May cocked her head, lips pressed together tightly. Staring him down in a way that always broke him. “Irrelevant? Phil, they have files and files of information on Inhumans you have willing handed over… You give her my file too?”

“You mean Rosalind? What? No.” Coulson stood, getting a little defensive. “I’ve just been… building bridges.”

“Building bridges?” May scoffed.

“They have resources we can use if we can just get them to-”

“Open up?” May finished for him, a small, humourless smile on her face. “You can’t trust her, Phil.”

“I don’t.” Coulson balled his fists, “Look, I did what I had to do to keep Daisy safe.”

May’s guard fell in that moment, folded arms dropping to her sides, “What do you mean?”

Phil moistened his lips, his gaze hard, “She didn’t tell you?”

May waited, a silent ‘no’ in her eyes.

Phil began to make his way round the desk to her, “Rosalind had her picture. She made me choose, either they took Lincoln or they took Daisy. I didn’t see another way out, so I played the game. When Lincoln escaped, I had to bargain with the only other thing I have; information. Working with the A.T.C.U isn’t ideal, but it’s better than Daisy’s face plastered all over the evening news.”

May breathed out evenly, “Okay, but I don’t trust her, and if this goes south…”

“I know.” Coulson nodded, reaching out to place his good hand on her upper arm, rubbing his thumb over her bare skin, “You don’t have to trust her, just me. I know what I’m doing, Mel.”

“You’d better.” She sighed, giving in. This man had been dragging her into his foolish schemes since they weren’t much more than children, and she knew that if he need her help, her trust, she wouldn’t even hesitate. If he was playing the long game, she was in.

 

 

* * *

__please follow me at[coulsonskids](http://www.coulsonskids.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! i'm taking prompts_ _

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
